


Zerberts

by writingpancake



Series: Raspberries [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, GN!READER, Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingpancake/pseuds/writingpancake
Summary: Dogma escapes execution following Umbara thanks to the mercy of a stranger.
Relationships: Dogma (Star Wars)/Gender Neutral Reader, Dogma (Star Wars)/Reader
Series: Raspberries [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174454
Kudos: 3





	Zerberts

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from someone on tumblr who told me they used to call Raspberries "zerberts" as a child.
> 
> Part of my Raspberries Series, in which clones get to experience "normal" non-clone affections.

Dogma stared straight ahead at the landscape in front of him as he lounged on the soft grass. It had been a long road getting here, away from the Grand Army of the Republic and his shame from Umbara. He knew, without any doubt, that it was blind luck that afforded him the opportunity to escape the war. Blind luck and the kindness of a stranger.

The clone looked down at the stranger in question whose head was resting on his lap. He thought back to the days following Umbara. He had known he was to be decommissioned. He had accepted it. Dogma had made peace with his impending execution, knowing deep down that he deserved it for letting so many of his brothers die needlessly. His blind faith in the Jedi general Krell had cost his brothers too much.

Dogma had been prepared to accept his fate as a traitor. He had _not_ expected the pirate vessel that attacked the troop transport on its way to Kamino. Nor did he expect to find mercy at the hands of one of the pirates.

He could feel the hint of a smile pulling at his lips as the renegade turned on his lap, cheek pressing up against his leg. It had taken Dogma time to accept his new fate, but accepted it he had. And as his pirate’s soft lips pressed against the inside of his bare thigh, Dogma allowed himself a proper smile.

_Pllbbbbbtttt_

Dogma let out a shout of surprise at the sudden vibrating sensation and jumped, grabbing his companion’s head and pushing it out of the way of his thrashing knees. A wide grin met his startled gaze.

“What was that?”

“A zerbert.”

“Why?” he asked, dumbly.

The confusion never left his features as a hand came up and rested on the side of his face. He only relaxed when a thumb began brushing over his jaw.

“Because it’s a normal thing to do and you get to be normal now.”

Dogma softened at the mirth in his pirate’s eyes and moved his hands to cup the other’s face. To anyone watching, it looked like two lovers sharing a tender moment. In actuality, Dogma was plotting how to exact his normal revenge on his normal lover in the usual ways that non clones do.

Because Dogma was normal now. And he could do such things.


End file.
